


Hurt/Comfort

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Acrostic, Episode: s01e10-e11 The Storm/The Eye, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acrostic of the phrase "Hurt/Comfort" written for SGA Flashfic's H/C Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt/Comfort

His arm bleeds into the fabric of his uniform, and Rodney is astonished at the throb of pain.  
Until Koyla made good on his threat with the agonizing saw of a deliberately dull knife,  
Rodney did not realize how bare the blade would lay him, that Koyla would cut through skin and   
the upper layer of muscle and into some place more vulnerable, some place less easily healed.   
Cold rain still squelches in Rodney's shoes and Elizabeth bites her knuckles and does not cry and  
on the comm, the sound of Sheppard's voice. Rodney holds on to that voice, his one  
moor in the storm. John's words are also a blade; they cut through to the bones of Koyla and  
for that, Rodney can only be grateful. When the city is again theirs, Rodney stands   
on the west pier and waits for John. John doesn't speak but his expression says everything   
Rodney needs to hear. Before Rodney, the still-calming sea stretches out to the edge of   
the world, and John is a solid presence at his side, silent and comforting and warm.


End file.
